Music S.T.A.R.T!!
Music S.T.A.R.T!! is μ’s eleventh album as well as their sixth single. It is also used as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project's first original video animation. It was released on November 27, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Yamaguchi Akihiko. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #LOVELESS WORLD #Music S.T.A.R.T!! (Off Vocal) #LOVELESS WORLD (Off Vocal) # # # Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage Fushigi takusan mitai ne Kimi to isshoni kanjitai Son'na negai ni kiseki to chansu ga La la la LoveLive! Sutekina deai arigatou Shinjiru chikara arigatou Yūki de ashita wa kawaru nda ne Nande imamade sunao ni narezu ni ita no? Music! Kii te yo!! Korekara min'na de korekara odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Madamada min'na de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao ✩ muteki... Son'na kibun sa! Atarashii yumemiyou yo Kimi to isshoni asobitai Te o tsunaidara mirai e jump da La la la LoveLive! Atsui tokimeki arigatou Makenai kimochi arigatou Genkide kanashimi sukuu nda ne Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? Music! Nagareru shiawase no melody (kii te ne) Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? (kii te ne) Music! Shiawase o Min'na ni agetai min'na de odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! ii zo paatii tomaranai ii zo paatii tomaranai Zokuzoku atsumare kakegoe de mawaru yo ii zo paatii tomaranai ii zo paatii tomaranai Watashi no maxim egao ✩ musou... Son'na kibun de! Pareedo ni sasowarete (dou suru?) Kimi to (kimi to) odoru (odoru) Hikari no uzu ga kienai zutto ne kienai Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Madamada min'na de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao ✩ muteki... Son'na kibun sa! (Tomaranai min'na) La la la saikou kibun sa!! Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko de watashitachi to ne (odorou) Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage |-| Kanji= Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage 不思議たくさん見たいね 君と一緒に感じたい そんな願いに奇跡とチャンスが La la la LoveLive! 素敵な出会いありがとう 信じるチカラありがとう 勇気で明日は変わるんだね なんで今まで素直になれずにいたの? Music! 聞いてよ!! これからみんなでこれから踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! 新しい夢見ようよ 君と一緒に遊びたい 手を繋いだら未来へジャンプだ La la la LoveLive! 熱いときめきありがとう 負けないキモチありがとう 元気で悲しみ救うんだね もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい? Music! 流れる幸せのメロディー(聴いてね) もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい?(聴いてね) Music! 幸せを みんなにあげたいみんなで踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない ぞくぞく集まれ 掛け声で回るよ いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない 私のmaxim 笑顔✩無双...そんな気分で! パレードに誘われて(どうする?) 君と(君と)踊る(踊る) 光の渦が消えない　ずっとね消えない だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! (とまらないみんな)La la la 最高気分さ!! Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここで私たちとね (踊ろう) Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage |-| English= Welcome song! Our hearts become one So this place is our never ending stage I want to see lots of the wonders out there I want to feel them together with you Within those wishes, miracles and chances are La la la LoveLive! Thank you for the wonderful encounter Thank you for the power to believe The force of courage will make tomorrow change Why haven't you been able to be honest with yourself all this time? Music! Listen!! From now on, all of us, from now on, let's dance Let's go! Let's begin!! Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end We're all still going to sing with all our heart Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end Happiness miracle, smiles✩invicible... That's how it feels! Let's dream of new dreams I want to have fun together with you Once our hands are joined, we jump to the future La la la LoveLive! Thank you for the burning pulses of my heart Thank you for the feelings that can't be brought down High spirits can save you from sadness Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel? Music! A flowing melody of happiness (Listen) Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel? (Listen) Music! I want to give Happiness to everyone, let's all dance Let's go! Let's begin!! That's good, the party doesn't stop That's good, the party doesn't stop Gather and assemble here, we're turning with the audience's cheers That's good, the party doesn't stop That's good, the party doesn't stop My motto, smiles✩unmatched... That's how it feels! Invited to the parade... (What to do?) I'll dance (I'll dance) with you (with you) The spiral of light won't disappear, never, it won't disappear Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end We're all still going to sing with all our heart Hey, the party doesn't end Hey, the party doesn't end Happiness miracle, smiles✩invicible... That's how it feels! (We won't stop, everyone) La la la this is the best feeling!! Welcome song! Our hearts become one So be here with us (Let's dance) Welcome song! Our hearts become one So this place is our never ending stage Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Theme Songs Category:Single